final destination 2
by juliet vestroia
Summary: this part continue with Tomoyo's part as the ruler and using Juliet's power to control ORB and ZAFT systems. It also shows who is Tomoyo's husband and MINERVA's crews.


Final Destination 2

Tomoyo is the only one who can control both systems, ZAFT and ORB. However, no one knows that she will come back because they think she never exist to help them anymore. The more they do something she hates, the more reasons for her to come there.

Tomoyo had come to ORB and ZAFT one and a half year ago. That time, she intended to stop the war from being worse but because they didn't want to listen, she destroyed everything they built including the messiah.

Dearka and Yzak shocked when they met Tomoyo again at ZAFT. Tomoyo used her command on ZAFT's system to active both systems, Raphael and Mikhail, put by her friend, Juliet. As Juliet replacement, she commands both and restarts everything all over again. Every data on one and a half year ago destroy completely without leave any single trace to retrieve them.

"Why do you have to do that, hime? You know that we need that information."

"Is it because you want to destroy each other again?! You think I don't know?! Juliet sees the future. She says, if I don't interrupt from the beginning, you will destroy each other because of small misunderstanding. You know what, I have been thinking before. How about I destroy this colony and send all of you on Earth? I don't know what will you do if I don't come here right now!!"

"Misunderstanding? What do you mean?"

_They don't anything about it? It makes me curious to know what is really happen. Where is Kira and Lacus? Didn't they are supposed to control ZAFT here?_

"Where are Kira and Lacus? Why they didn't be here? They supposed to control here in my instead."

"I don't know."

"What?! You don't know?! What the hell are you doing here? Are you a lieutenant? You supposed to know that I have arranged that. Why that person control you? Why he force you to listen to him? I didn't give this place a peace to be control. Are you IDIOT?!!"

Tomoyo looks so depressed with all that happen. After she said that, she sits and sighs.

"I should destroy this place. I should destroy this place. I hate all of you! Raphael, contact ASURA for me."

"Yes, Tomoyo-sama."

Raphael contacts ASURA and Juliet is the one who answers it.

"What is it, Tomoyo?"

"Juliet, how many times I have left to correct all this mess?"

"You need to destroy the new gundams ORB were made on Earth. Destroy all of them. Don't leave any single of it."

"Okay. I understand."

On ORB, Gilbert discusses about new gundams they made with Cagalli. Cagalli and Athrun shock with that information. They don't expect that Gilbert has make his move to control ORB. By that time, some intruder intrude the gundam's factory. They tries to steal but the alarm sound loudly makes Tomoyo looks at the monitor.

"I know something bad will happen. So, you try to do it again, Blue Cosmos?"

"Blue Cosmos? That..."

"Mikhail, I give you permission. Destroy that factory, together with the gundams."

"Understand! Laser canon, full charge!"

"What is that, Alex?"

"Something appears from mountain there."

"Attack! Silent beam!"

The factory destroys but the gundams manage to get out. Tomoyo smiles and give instruction to Juliet to do the rest.

"Okay, leave it to me. Fire flame of dragon, engage!"

The gundams destroy in a blink of eyes. No trace of the gundams anymore. Cagalli and Athrun shock with their mouth open while Gilbert don't think that gundams will be destroy just like that. One new gundam comes from ocean to the ORB land.

"What is happening, Shinn?"

"No trace of that gundams anymore. They were completely destroyed by that laser."

"What? Who will do that?"

"It is me. I'm Hikari Tomoyo, Princess that protect ORB and ZAFT. Under my command, come back here, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"

"Huh? Princess? But, Chairman Durrandal is the one gives us an order."

"Grrr.... Are you want to be killed like that? If you wish to die, I glad to do it."

"Stop, hime. She has nothing to do with this. She is captain for Minerva, one of ZAFT warship."

"Really, Yzak? So, what you want me to do? Leave them there?"

"Errr... just don't kill them."

"Then, you give them order to return back here. Together with that old man."

"Captain Glyds, please come back to ZAFT with Chairman Durrandal right now. I don't want anything happen to all the crews."

"Understand, lieutenant."

"Is that okay, hime?"

"Good, you understand how to read the situation. Now, tell me, where are they? Kira and Lacus."

"I don't know. Maybe Athrun knows where are they."

"Really? Okay. Now, bring food for me. I'm tired."

"Okay."

Minerva and Chairman Durrandal come back to ZAFT immediately before Tomoyo gets snap again. All of them scared of her because of her power. She manages to control both systems by herself. Dearka and Yzak stand at her side every time she needs them.

"Hohoho... So, you are Captain Glyds? Beautiful but IDIOT!"

"Who are you to say her like that?"

"Watch your mouth, Shinn Asuka. She isn't ordinary person. She is our princess, Princess Tomoyo."

"But, isn't Miss Lacus is the one..."

"Yeah, you get it right. But, that idiot little sister and little brother are not here. Where are those two?"

"Little sister and little brother? You mean, Miss Lacus and Athrun Zala?"

"Athrun? He with Cagalli. You should see him just now."

"Is that blue hair and green eyes, Athrun?"

"Yup. That also my little brother. Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and Kira are my siblings here. Both of Lacus and Kira should be here. I don't know what those 2 idiots are doing when I'm gone for one and a half year ago."

"Gone? You mean, you are the one who destroyed the messiah?"

"Yes. Any question you want to ask about me?"

"What is that system? Why it active by itself?"

"I ask it to do so. Why?"

"Where is that system comes from?"

"ASURA. Hahaha... Just kidding. That is from my researches how to control 2 power in one time. Now I get chance to use it. Hahaha..."

"Hime-sama... Why you do that?"

"Yzak? Because Hatori asked me to do that."

"Hatori? Who is he?"

"My husband, Kukaku Hatori."

_Hahaha... I'm lying. I'm sorry, Yzak. This is not the right time for me tell the truth yet. Raphael and Mikhail are Juliet's power. I'm just her representative. It is not my job to come back here. In fact, all of this is Ross's mission, not mine. I took it when she had something to do. Now, I will do what I must do from now on. Support me, Juliet, Ross!_

"My husband, you know what, he is extremely crazy about me. He always worried about and he will come without..."

"IDIOT WIFE! What are you doing here again?"

"Hatori?! Why you come here? I said that I need to correct something, right? You should just wait with Yuuri."

"But, how many days you think you have gone? I don't know what to tell Yuuri anymore. Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram also keep asking me about you. Now, Shino also hit me with his super question."

"Shino too? That idiot! I can't go yet."

"Why?"

'_Because it is not the right time. You know what, I need to take control of Raphael and Mikhail for a while until Ross finished with her work.'_

'_Ross? So, she supposed to...'_

'_Yes, take care here. Right now, she left it to me to handle.' _

'_Huh? That idiot left this to you? Why you didn't tell me? I will kill you for sure.'_

'_Ah, shut up, Hitori! I can't leave it like this. You have seen this and I want you to help me with it. Okay?'_

'_Okay. Just this once.'_

'_Okay, okay. Haaa....~'_

Athrun looks at Hitori and Tomoyo's eyes. It looks like they talk by using their power than using their mouth. He wants to interrupt but he scares to do so.

"Athrun!"

"Yes, nee-san. What is it?"

"What are you looking at? You try to translate our conversation just now?"

"No. No. I'm not, nee-san. Why should I?"

"I already told you, right? And you know how to read it? If you ever teach other people, I will bring to the world of darkness forever."

"I don't want it!!!!!!!! NEE-SAN!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!"

Next time, what will happen to Minerva crews and Chairman Durrandal after this? Please wait for the second to come.

Final Destination 3, next!


End file.
